


Lean On Me

by NewLifeCrisis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Physical Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLifeCrisis/pseuds/NewLifeCrisis
Summary: Theseus helps Percival get back on his feet. Literally.He then proceeds to sweep him off them. Literally.





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Bill Withers song.

"Perce, would you please just let me help you?" Theseus begged after watching Percival stumble and almost fall for the fifth time that day.

"No, Thes, I've told you already. If I have to relearn to walk, like a child, I can at least do it alone like a grown man," Percival said through gritted teeth. He was pale and sweaty, his breathing too labored to be good for his healing ribs. His hand gripped the polished wood of his cane tightly in an attempt to hide the tremors.

Theseus did remember this conversation, but he also remembered finding his sweetheart dying on the floor of the cellar Grindelwald had held him in, his left leg broken obscenely in three places. It took weeks for the healers to set the bones properly, and even then it would never function as well as it had before. Said leg suddenly collapsed beneath Percival's weight, and Theseus rushed forward to catch him gently by the waist. The cane clattered to the floor and skittered out of reach. He could feel Percival's hip bones poking out sharply beneath his hospital robe.

"Easy there, love," Theseus said softly, tilting his head down to caress the other's ear with his lips. Percival shivered at the sensation, then tried to extricate himself from Theseus's hold, even as the effort made him shake with exhaustion.

"Theseus, let go, I want to be able to do this on my own." The redhead pulled him closer, taking almost all of Percival's weight for him.

"And I'm trying to tell you that you don't have to. There's no shame in asking for help. Isn't that what you told me when I was being a stubborn git with no sense of self-preservation during the war?"

Percival relaxed slightly in the taller man's arms and muttered, "You're still a stubborn git."

Theseus chuckled before responding, "Yes, I am. And that's why I'm insisting that you let me help you with your physical therapy until you recover a bit more. No one will think less of you for it."

_Except me_ , Percival thought to himself and cast his eyes down to the tiled floor.

Theseus read his self-doubt and tilted the other man's chin up so he could look him in the eyes. "No, Percival, I mean it. What is it you're always telling your baby Aurors? Being able to ask for help is not a sign of weakness, but rather, of strength, yes?"

"I hate it when you use my words against me, Thes," Percival said petulantly.

"I know, darling, but I just want you to understand. You're the strongest person I've ever met, and I know you can take care of yourself. I'm just telling you that you don't have to be strong all the time. You're not alone anymore, Perce. I'm here with you for as long as you want me," Theseus explained, while brushing the sweaty bangs back from the other's face.

Percival sighed and leaned into the touch. He was breathing easier and he'd stopped shaking now that Theseus was holding him up. "Course I want you, Thes. I always want you," he said without hesitation, and leaned up for a kiss.

"Nope, not yet," Theseus declared, turning his head away. "You can have a kiss after I help you walk across the room once."

The dark-haired man groaned, "You sadist."

Theseus laughed and hooked both of Percival's hands on his shoulders, then repositioned himself so he was holding Percival by his skinny hips. "There, now it's just like we're dancing," he said and slowly took a step back, keeping a firm grip on his partner.

Now it was Percival's turn to laugh as he gingerly matched Theseus's back-step with a step forward, his bad leg twinging a bit. "And I'm meant to be the girl?"

"Well, you're certainly pretty enough to play the part," the redhead replied with a wink, while taking another step. His lover rolled his eyes in response, but blushed all the same.

They continued to slowly cross the room, with Theseus murmuring encouragements when Percival's steps faltered. When they finally made it across, Percival smiled brightly up at him, and Theseus kissed him soundly on the lips.

"Well done, love. Thank you for letting me help you."

Percival shook his head and said sincerely, "No, thank you for being here for me."

 

Weeks later, when Percival was finally able to make it across the room by himself (with the help of his cane and Theseus hovering within arm's reach, of course), Theseus rewarded him with a hug so fierce he lifted his lover clear off the ground.

"I knew you could do it, Perce! You're amazing and strong and I love you!" Theseus exclaimed, then kissed the man in his arms thoroughly, so unlike the chaste pecks he'd given when Percival was still recovering.

Percival laughed lightly, kissed him on the cheek, and whispered, "I love you, too."


End file.
